Ice Rink
The Ice Rink is a rink where penguins could play hockey by sliding to where the puck was and hitting the puck into the nets. The Ice Rink was replaced by the Soccer Pitch during the Penguin Games, and ever since, the Soccer Pitch and Ice Rink alternate. The Ice Rink appears during Winter and Spring, while the Soccer Pitch is available during Summer and Autumn (Fall). Description .]] Using Club Penguin's isometric view, you could also sit on the benches to be in the crowd and root for the blue team and/or red team, while the players swing their sticks below. If you went out the door, you ended up at the Snow Forts. To play Ice Hockey, you have to guide the penguin so it hits the ball and gets it into the net. A longer run-up from hitting the ball results in the puck travelling further across the ice. The direction the penguin hits the puck will also carry onto what direction the puck goes. Although penguins can buy hockey sticks, they are not required to play the game. Advertisements In earlier versions, and during Sports Day 2006, the Ice Rink had advertisement boards along the walls. They were removed, but included in the successor: the Soccer Pitch. The Soccer Pitch's advertisements were a lot more vague than the Ice Rink's. Speculation In Mission 1, the circle on the top right side (see picture) is cut by a penguin with a green snorkel. Therefore, some penguins believe there might be a new room under there saying: PEEK-A-BOO!. Some think that the penguin with a green snorkel opened one of the windows in the Cave (see picture) and dived up. That explains why there was water leaking. Glitches *When the Ice Rink came back in December 2008, there was a glitch that when penguins were on the rink, they wouldn't slip as they waddled. This glitch was fixed. *On the Spy Phone after the rink came back, it still said PITCH. *A glitch occurred on November 26, 2009. The map showed the Ice Rink but when the cursor was over the picture, the label said "Soccer Pitch". *Once, a glitch occurred that made penguins unable to move, chat, use emotes, throw snowballs, etc. *If you throw a snowball under anywhere at the bottom, the snowball will disappear. SWF Soccer Pitch/Ice Rink Parties *During the Christmas Party 2005, the ice rink had a Christmas Tree, a present, and a snowman on it. with the puck.]] *The Rink Nets were replaced by igloo objects in the 2006 April Fool's Party. On the right there was a refrigerator and on the left there was a rare desk. *They added a scoring system during the 2006 Sports Day party and they kept it afterwards. However, a few months later they said they were having bugs with it and they removed it. They promised to put them back, but they never did. *During the 2007 Water Party, the Ice Rink became the Water Rink, and penguins could play water polo there, and push a volleyball into the goals. This reappeared at the 2008 Water Party. *The puck was a pumpkin during the Halloween 2007 party. *There used to be a puffle that jumped up when you pointed at the lamp post toward the bottom of the screen. They had to remove it during the 2006 Sports Party, and it never returned. *In August 2006 there was a big hockey game between Team Red and Team Blue. *In the 2008 April Fool's Party, the sign "Super Rink" became "Super Duper Rink". *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Ice Rink became a jousting arena. *In mid-July 2008 (new features launching), The Keeper of the Boiler Room is controlling the puck's movements so that at that time penguins couldn't play Hockey, as no matter what you did, it would still only be controlled by the "Keeper". This was because of a glitch being fixed. *During the Music Jam Party in July 2008, the nets and puck were put away to make room for a hard core rocker band stage. The sign in the Snow Forts called it the "Rock Rink". *During the Penguin Games the Ice Rink was changed to a soccer field called Soccer Pitch and it stayed, but the Ice Rink returned in mid-December. *When the Ice Rink returned, it was decorated with Christmas trees and candy canes for the party. *In the Adventure Party 2009, the Ice Rink was a pool and had a yellow water polo ball instead of a normal hockey puck. *During the Puffle Party 2010 and the April Fool's Day Party 2010, the Ice Rink was not decorated at all. Gallery Image:Ice rink.PNG|The Water Rink. Image:Pgicerink.png|The Ice Rink during the Penguin Games. Image:Medieval_Rink.PNG|The Ice Rink during the Medieval Party. Image:Music_Jam_Ice_Rink.PNG|The Ice Rink during the Music Jam. Image:Ice Rink 2.jpg|A penguin with a green snorkel below the Ice Rink. Image:Christmas08IceRink.png|Ice Rink on Christmas. File:Ice_rink_party.png|Ice rink decorated for reopening. Trivia *When seen from the Snow Forts, the Ice Rink has two sets of seats, a scoreboard, and stadium lights but when you are inside the Ice Rink, it has regular lights, only one set of seats, and no scoreboard. *Unlike in the Soccer Pitch, there is only one stand in the Ice Rink. *On the Spy Phone, the Ice Rink is still reffered to as "Pitch" for the Soccer Pitch. See also *Teams *Soccer Pitch *Penguin Football Chat Category:Places Category:Club Penguin